dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Caramel Man
is a series of robots and Androids built by Dr. Mashirito and later his son, Dr. Mashirito Jr., in order to pursue his goal of world domination. Caramel Man 001 Caramel Man 001}} is the first Caramel Man robot, a giant mech suit that Mashirito himself pilots from a cockpit in its torso. During Mashirito's first battle with Arale, the robot gets eaten by Gatchan when Mashirito gets out to steal Arale's glasses in an attempt to give him an advantage. Caramel Man 001 possesses super strength and is capable of punching the Earth into Mars and can comically withstand being smashed into Venus. It can also punch that makes a small fissure in the ground similar looking to Arale's Earth-Splitter but not as large scale. This suit is also seen in Jump Super Stars as one of Mashirito's attacks where it can shoot lasers from a cannon that comes out of its crotch. Caramel Man 002 Caramel Man 002}} is Mashirito's second robot that resembles an ostrich. Mashirito built it in order to enter the Penguin Village Grand Prix, where he was racer #7. If Mashirito paints it white, it becomes a swan and is able to swim across water, and if painted green, it becomes a frog and is able to jump much higher than before. Mashirito also attempted to paint it black and white like a penguin in order to get the robot to fly, but this did not work. Additionally, Caramel Man 002 is capable of producing Poop in order to distract Arale. Caramel Man 003 Caramel Man 003}} is a large crab-like vehicle. It has a rubber claw made specifically to trap Gatchan. Also can shoot out a robot-poop to distract Arale. Caramel Man 004 , later known as is super powered little boy android built by Dr. Mashirito using the same schematics that were used for Arale. He defects and befriends the residents of Penguin Village. Later ends up killing Dr. Mashirito by destroying his cybernetic Caramel Man 009 body with a N'cha Cannon while fighting disguised as Arale in the finals of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament resulting in Dr. Mashirito becoming a ghost. Caramel Man 005 Caramel Man 005}} is a mask that looks like Senbei Norimaki's face. Despite being part of the Caramel Man series, it does not bear any robotic qualities and is just a paper-mâché mask. It is destroyed when Obotchaman sees Dr. Mashirito wearing it and mistakes him for Senbei, whom Mashirito had told Obotchaman was evil. Caramel Man 006 Caramel Man 006}} is a remote-controlled Arale doppelganger made to trick Obotchaman. Caramel Man 007 Original Caramel Man 007}} is a large robot strong enough to defeat Arale and Obotchaman. Misnamed The Caramel Man mistakenly labeled , is a small robot resembling Santa Claus. It was accidentally nicknamed "Caramel Man 007", as Dr. Mashirito forgot that he had already created a seventh Caramel Man and in reality should be . Caramel Man 008 is Dr. Mashirito as a cyborg, he later goes on to upgrade himself fully into a robot and renames himself Caramel Man 009 after realizing his naming error. Caramel Man 009 , originally named Caramel Man 008 is Dr. Mashirito himself converted fully into a robot. He was killed by Obotchaman in this form during a tournament. This form was originally known as "Caramel Man 008" due to Mashirito forgetting he had made two robots named "Caramel Man 007". Great Caramel Man Great Caramel Man}} is a robot only appearing in the Dr. Slump Arale-chan anime. It is a giant robot that resembles Caramel Man 001 in appearance. Caramel Man 010 Obotchaman is the pure evil version of Caramel Man 004 (Obotchaman) . He serves Dr. Mashirito after he escapes hell in anime filler episodes of Dr. Slump Arale-chan (Epsiodes 233-234) when the evil doctor abducts Obotchaman using a scheme. He takes Obotchaman to his lab and places him into a electroshock therapy chair. Obotchaman gets heavily electrocuted twice as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and he gains a deep amnesia. He is renamed Caramel Man 010 to avoid confusion with the pure-hearted android Mashirito deemed a “failure”. Mashirito is aided by Caramel Man 010 in his conquest to destroy the Earth with a puzzle that is located within an ancient statue that needs a huge key to unlock. The evil doctor communicates to him with a red earpiece as Caramel Man 010 fends off Arale, Senbei and the Gatchans that results in a crazy frenzy of fighting across New York City. The city is obliterated as Caramel Man 010 and Arale engage in combat. They are evenly matched, and nobody seems to be winning. Mashirito manages to almost engage the statue’s shattering, but before he could successfully, a great monster awakens from behind statue: the Teapot Majin. Arale and Caramel Man 010 notice the commotion, stopping their fighting. They confront the Teapot Majin. Arale challenges the majin to a battle, but she is easily defeated by the strong monster. The evil android grows empathy and remorse for Arale as she is about to be stomped dead. He remembers the past and all his memories flood back to him. The loving times he had with Arale, the Norimaki family and Penguin Village residents. Caramel Man 010 becomes Obotchaman once again. In a brave self sacrifice, Obotchaman pushes Arale away, for him to be squashed to death. After the Teapot Majin is defeated with near destruction of the Earth (prevented by Turbo Norimaki), Obotchaman is sent back to Senbei Norimaki's work table to be restored. Manga is a giant robot made in the The Brief Return of Dr. Slump manga. Jump World is a robot in the Jump Super Stars manga. It is defeated by Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy. Caramel Man 011 Another robot made by Mashirito in the Jump Super Stars manga and destroyed by the team up of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy. Caramel Man 022 Caramel Man 022}} A bulky cyclops robot made by Dr. Mashirito Jr. that was easily destroyed by Arale at the beginning of Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. Caramel Man 023 Abale}} A evil version of Arale created by Dr. Mashirito Jr. and nicknamed Abale that is rebellious. Though created to be Arale's evil twin, Abale is simply rebellious "bad girl". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Factions Category:Families Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Males